


Leave A Light On

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:39:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12297480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Carol leaves the lights on for her.





	Leave A Light On

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Carol’ nor am I profiting from this.

Her toes throb and swell with blisters. Therese shuffles through the Christmas shopping crowd weighed down with bags and sleeping children on their shoulders. 

Her stomach roils and bubbles from the extra coffee. Dinner is going to be light tonight: toast and soup or salad without dressing. She hopes water will be enough to soothe her jitters. 

Someone bumps into her shoulder, mumbling a sorry as they shift their son. Rindy will come to them on Christmas Day, but until then Harge and Carol share her in shopping and family meals. 

Carol leaves their lights on, though. She always does.


End file.
